Sparking angel
by wymyslony
Summary: severus snape, lily evans


_Sparkling angel I believed __  
__You were my saviour in my time of need. __  
__Blinded by faith I couldn't hear __  
__All the whispers, the warnings so clear. _

Księżyc uśmiecha się szyderczo, gdy biegnę ciemną ścieżką przez las. Przerażająca cisza otacza mnie, jakby chcąc zadławić i na zawsze odstawić w zapomnienie. Kiedyś mogłam iść tędy spokojnie, mogłam wspominać uścisk Twej dłoni, dźwięk Twego głosu, taki spokojny i wibrujący, kiedy wymawiałeś me imię.

Zawsze byłeś obok, zawsze mogłam spojrzeć Ci w oczy i wszystko powiedzieć, ze wszystkiego się zwierzyć...

Rozświetlałeś mi drogę w przyszłość. Wierzyłam, że już tak zostanie. Że symboliczne słowa „Ty i ja" wyryte niegdyś na korze drzewa, że przysięga wieczności...

Byłam zaślepiona Twoimi obietnicami, że mnie nie zostawisz. Tak zaślepiona, że nie dostrzegałam prawdziwej rzeczywistości, a świat realny stał się dla mnie czymś podrzędnym. Przywiązałam się do Ciebie, wiesz?

Nie... Ty nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wielką władzę miałeś nade mną... Ile dla mnie znaczyłeś i ile mogłeś uczynić, nawet nieświadomie... Nic nie wiesz, nic...

Ostrzegali mnie. Myślałam wtedy o nich, że to fałszywi przyjaciele, bo Ty jesteś tym prawdziwym.

Myliłam się?

_I see the angels, __  
__I'll lead them to your door. __  
__There's no escape now, __  
__No mercy no more. __  
__No remorse cause I still remember __  
__The smile when you tore me apart. _

Może... Czas pokazał, po co tak naprawdę byłeś przy mnie. Bałeś się.

Tak, bałeś się. Byłeś ogarnięty szaleńczym lękiem samotności. Przerażony możliwością, że znów będziesz sam, bez przyjaciół, bez osoby, której mógłbyś oddać serce, duszę, ciało. Ostatnie lata musiałby być wyjątkowo bolesne, prawda? Ukrywanie się przed światem, izolowanie poczucia własnej wartości.

Czemu udawałeś tego złego? Czemu nie mogłeś jasno stanąć po stronie dobra, tylko maskowałeś prawdziwego siebie?

Próbowałam, tak, próbowałam Ci pomóc, ale Ty nie chciałeś pomocy.

Sam wpadłeś w pułapkę bez wyjścia. Stałeś się człowiekiem bez uczuć, bez odrobiny empatii, litości. Bez wyrzutów sumienia.

Nie wiem, czy byłeś egoistą. Wszystko przemawia za tym, że tak, ale czy wolno mi osądzać Twoje postępowanie, nie znając Cię? Tyle razy mnie raniłeś, a ja tyle razy nie mogłam się od Ciebie uwolnić, nie chciałam uciekać.

Mimo wszystko... Mimo tego, co się stało...

Nadal pamiętam chwilę, gdy po raz pierwszy powiedziałam „Kocham Cię", a Ty odpowiedziałeś tym samym...

Chwilę, gdy opanowałeś mój umysł.

_You took my heart, __  
__Deceived me right from the start. __  
__You showed me dreams, __  
__I wished they'd turn into real. __  
__You broke your promise and made me realise. __  
__It was all just a lie..._

Tak. Byłam całkowicie w Twej władzy. Sercem, duszą, ciałem. Mogłam zrobić dla Ciebie wszystko, o co tylko byś poprosił.

Wszystko.

Czemu Ci wierzyłam? Czemu wierzyłam tym wszystkim kłamstwom, tym wszystkim niespełnionym obietnicom? Byłeś na tyle potężnym czarodziejem, że potrafiłeś oczarować i mnie...

Pokazałeś mi świat i marzenia, o jakich nawet nie śniłam. Pokazałeś mi, że życie nie musi być poważne, że jest także zabawą. Chciałam, tak bardzo chciałam, by to, co mówiłeś stało się rzeczywistością, a nie fałszywym złudzeniem.

Ale nie. Ty mimo wszystko nie potrafiłeś utrzymać wszystkiego w tajemnicy. Podświadomie wiedziałam, że nie wytrzymasz długo z ciężarem prawdy o sobie.

Wystarczyło, że nauczyłbyś się mi ufać. Ty jednak nie chciałeś tego zrobić. Nie ufałeś sobie, nie ufałeś mi. Musiałeś wszystko tak bardzo komplikować! Kim naprawdę wtedy byłeś, Severusie?

Czemu sprawiłeś, że przeklęta prawda wreszcie wyszła na jaw? Że uświadomiłeś mi tę bolesną pustkę?

Czy lata tego szczęśliwego dzieciństwa, gdy oboje potrafiliśmy się tak świetnie zrozumieć, nie mogły trwać wiecznie? Severusie, tak bardzo chciałabym, byś wreszcie mi zaufał.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see __  
__Your dark intentions, your fe__elings for me. __  
__Fallen angel, tell me why? __  
__What is the reason, the thorn in your eye? _

Nigdy nie zrozumiem, jak mogłam być tak zaślepiona. Jak mogłam nie ujrzeć Twoich zamiarów wobec mnie. Wydawało mi się, że nasza przyjaźń wszystko wytrzyma. Byłam taka szczęśliwa w Twojej obecności. Tyle radości wnosiłeś do mojego życia.

Teraz już wiem, czemu to robiłeś. Ale nie obiecywałam Ci... Nigdy słowem... Ani myślą...

Zaczynam rozumieć, jak się czułeś, gdy wybrałam jego. A wystarczyło jedno Twoje słowo.

Tak doskonale ukrywałeś swoje uczucia do mnie. Tak doskonale maskowałeś swoje przeżycia. Chłód i opanowanie, właśnie to Cię cechowało. Sam tylko wiesz, ile trudu kosztowało Cię to wszystko. Ile nieprzespanych nocy, w czasie których walczyłeś z samym sobą. Zawsze kochałeś noc. Ciszę i spokój, jaki wtedy panował na świecie. Każdej nocy znowu byłeś sobą, bo nikt nie mógł Cię zobaczyć.

Nikt nie mógł ujrzeć wyrazu rozpaczy w Twoich oczach.

_This world may have failed you, __  
__It doesnt give you reason why. __  
__You could have chosen a different path in life. __  
__Could have been forever. __  
__Now we have reached the end..._

_Pamiętam, że gdy tamtego dnia powiedziałam Ci, że to koniec, że spojrzałeś na mnie, nic nie mówiąc. Twój wzrok nigdy nie dał mi spokoju. Wyrzut, jaki ujrzałam w Twoich oczach. Strach, że znów będziesz sam. Zrozumienie, w końcu to był też Twój błąd. Nie mogłeś dać mi tego, co on mi dał. Poczucia wspólnoty i otwartości._

_Ukrywałeś za wiele tajemnic._

_Twoja przeszłość mogła Cię prześladować. Mogła przypominać o sobie w każdym Twoim geście i wspomnieniu. Ale to nie daje Ci prawa, by niszczyć to, co było między nami. Nie daje Ci powodu, byś odrzucił wszystko, co Ci ofiarowałam. Nie byłam z kam_ienia, Severusie. Potrzebowałam czasem słowa pociechy, otuchy, kogoś, kto potrafiłby mi przypomnieć, że świat nie składa się z samych negatywów.

Wybrałeś.

I z to Ci dziękuję. Wiem, że mogłeś postąpić inaczej i nadal dawać mi płonne nadzieje. Mogłeś nadal kłamać i ukrywać się przede mną, bo nie miałeś na tyle odwagi, by odkryć wszystkie swoje uczucia. A może nie potrafiłeś tego zrobić?

Severusie, nie było dnia, żebym o Tobie nie myślała. Nie było wieczoru, żebym nie spojrzała na księżyc i nie wyobrażała sobie, że gdzieś daleko Ty robisz to samo.

James...

Był spełnieniem moich marzeń. Zawsze wesoły, zawsze przy mnie. Myślałam, że to właśnie on jest tym, któremu mogę powierzyć resztę swojego życia. Tylko dlaczego zawsze, gdy o nim pomyślałam, wyobraźnia podrzucała mi Twój przeklęty obraz? Czemu, gdy tylko chciałam się do niego odezwać, to Twoje imię cisnęło mi się na usta?

Nigdy nie starałam się Cię zrozumieć, Severusie. Świadczyłeś o swoich uczuciach, chociaż sam nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy.

Dziękuję za wszystko.

Za to, że nie potrafiłeś być moim przyjacielem, bo czułeś coś więcej. Za to, że cierpiałeś, bo nie mogłeś powiedzieć tego, co chciałbyś powiedzieć. I dziękuję za to, że to Ty powiedziałeś nie, bo wiedziałeś, że przy Tobie nigdy nie będę szczęśliwa.

Twoja Lily.

Severus odłożył list i spojrzał niewidzącym wzrokiem przed siebie. Nie żałował swojej decyzji, którą podjął kilkanaście lat temu. Mógł dalej walczyć o swoje szczęście, ale zrezygnował z niego. Świadomie odrzucił wszelką pomoc tylko po to, by chronić jedyną osobę na świecie, którą nade wszystko nienawidził, a która była jego ostatnim połączeniem z ukochaną.

By chronić Harry'ego Pottera.

_Within Temptation - Angels_


End file.
